


The First Ice

by TheRaichu



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaichu/pseuds/TheRaichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake discovers that his girlfriend, Marley, has never seen or felt snow. He decides to initiate the eager brunette into 'all things snow'. Quite fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Ice

Marley sleepily groaned, rubbing her eyes gently as she woke up. The brunette groggily stood, stumbling slightly as she began walking over to her window. The girl couldn't help but squeak as she drew the curtains back, and allowed the overly bright light to flood into her room. Vigorously, Marley blinked, causing her eyes to slowly adjust to the sudden daylight. She then looked out the window, expecting it to be yet another sunny day.

"Snow?" Marley couldn't help but gasp as she saw the tiny flakes falling from the sky and covering the ground. The girl had never seen real snow before, as she had previously lived in a warm climate.

Eagerly, the girl sprinted into her front yard, an almost childlike grin on her face. Marley couldn't help but madly beam as she grabbed a handful of the white substance, gasping as she realised just how cold the little flakes were. Quickly she brushed them off her, frantically rubbing her hand in an attempt to warm it up again.

Suddenly the girl realised how freezing it was outside, especially since she was only in her pyjamas and now-soaking socks. A slight grimace graced her face as she trudged inside, eager to put on something warm; the brunette wanted to spend as much time as she could with this fascinating cold substance.

As the girl changed into her warmest clothes, she grabbed her phone; a huge smile once again gracing her face as she texted 'Snow :)' to her boyfriend, Jake.

"Where's my jumper?" The brunette huffed as she searched for her favourite item of clothing; the woollen jumper her mother had made her for her birthday that year. The girl rapidly looked around for the garment, finally finding it under her bed. As the girl placed the sweater over her head, feeling overly warm in the toasty house, she heard the beeping of her phone.

'So?' Is what Jake had texted back. Marley couldn't help but shake her head slightly at his unenthusiastic attitude.

'I've never seen snow until today!' She typed, 'I went out and touched it... It's so cold!' Eagerly the girl pressed send, before placing the phone into her pocket and tugging warm gloves onto her hands. The brunette then headed back towards the front door, hugging her Mum as she saw that the older woman was awake.

"Mama, it's snowing!" Marley couldn't help but exclaim as her childlike excitement shone through.

"I know, sweetie." The woman kindly smiled at her daughter's overenthusiastic behaviour. "Don't injure yourself, it can be slippery." She warned, giving her daughter another gentle hug before allowing the brunette to once again exit the house; standing outside was Jake.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Marley couldn't help but question, "and why are you here?"

"A little birdie told me that you've never seen snow!" He joked, dramatically throwing his phone in the air before catching it and putting it away in his pocket. "And I ran." He shrugged.

Marley couldn't help but grin at the boy before spinning in a circle to observe her entire snow-covered front garden.

"I'm also here to initiate you into the world of snow!" Jake suddenly exclaimed, causing Marley to raise an eyebrow as she turned to question him; however, as soon as she was facing the Puckerman, she saw a ball of snow heading towards her. The girl tried to stumble out of the way, but it was too late; Jake had thrown a snowball at her, and it had hit.

"Jake!" Marley exclaimed as she brushed the cold snow off herself.

Cockily, he chuckled. "It had to happen at sometime, babe."

Marley eagerly kneeled down and began to gather snow in a ball of her own. It took the girl a while, as she was far from an expert, but eventually she managed to get the snow into a lumpy ball.

"One free shot." She heard Jake exclaim as he stood in front of her, his arms resting limply beside him. Carefully Marley stared him down before throwing the snowball at him. She couldn't help but chuckle as the cold substance hit him.

"Now it's war!" He simply exclaimed before bending down to create more snowballs.

"No fair!" Marley couldn't help but uncontrollably giggle at her boyfriend as she attempted to make some snowballs of her own.

A twenty minute snow fight then occurred; consisting of Jake pelting Marley with the balls of snow while she simply threw random handfuls of it at him, not even attempting to shape them into any sort of sphere. Once Marley had finally conceded, the two were hysterically laughing.

Before long, the couple headed back inside; Marley couldn't help but shiver, as her clothes were soaked from Jake's perfect aim.

"Hello, Mrs Rose." Jake politely exclaimed as Marley shut the front door, preventing any hot air from escaping the house.

"Hello Jake, did you and Marley have fun in the snow?" The woman winked at him, causing Marley to blush with embarrassment.

"I'm going to change into something dry," Marley stated, violently shivering, the girl then mumbled, "please don't show Jake my baby pictures or anything embarrassing like that." She proceeded to walk to her room, leaving her mother and Jake alone.

"Do you want to see her baby photos?" Marley's Mum asked as soon as Marley could no longer hear them.

Jake honestly wasn't sure whether she was joking or not, but decided to eagerly exclaim, "Yes!" anyway. The boy couldn't help but smirk as a large photo album was presented to him.

"You know what else is a good snow-day activity?" Jake asked as he and Marley walked down the street, "hot chocolates!" The boy saw the Marley was hesitant, so he quickly added, "my treat."

"Sure." Marley immediately exclaimed, shyly grinning at the boy. "I know this great place as well. The drinks there are so nice, and they're not very expensive!"

"Perfect." The boy called out, gently resting his arm around her shoulder.

"It's just around the corner." Marley timidly murmured, leading the boy in the direction of the small shop.

Jake soon caught sight of a small shop with a small coffee cup in its logo; he presumed that this was the place Marley was taking him too. As he looked inside the shop, through the large glass window, he spotted several people sitting; some were animatedly chatting, while others were reading in silence.

"This place looks inviting," Jake mumbled to himself, no hints of sarcasm present.

The two entered to the white-walled shop, opting to find the table closest to the heater. The second they sat down a waitress was already approaching them; an overly large and obviously fake smile on her face.

"Two hot chocolates, please." Jake murmured to the waitress. Politely, the woman wrote down what Jake had said, then rushed away, the almost creepy smile never leaving her face.

Jake and Marley quickly exchanged a humoured grin as they both snuck glances at the waitress; both of them rapidly looking away when the waitress caught them staring.

"How've you enjoyed the snow?" Jake abruptly asked his girlfriend, as they both eagerly waited for their drinks.

"It's..." Marley hesitated for a second, a mock grimace making its way onto her face. "Wonderful!" The grimace was soon replaced by a beaming smile.

"Tease." Jake whispered to Marley, causing her to innocently shrug in response. The brunette was about to continue the conversation when the hot chocolates arrived.

Jake quickly gulped his down, allowing the warm liquid to fill him up. He couldn't help but contentedly sigh; Marley was right about the drinks being delicious, although he wished that they were slightly larger.

"And how did you enjoy your day we me?" He questioned once he had drained every drop of the warm drink. A cocky smirk graced his face as he saw his girlfriend smile at him.

"It too, was wonderful," Marley replied, as she finally finished her chocolaty beverage. Quickly she glanced down at her cheap watch, gasping slightly as she looked at the time.

"I had a good time too," he continued, allowing a gentle smile to grace his face, "it should snow more often."

"It's getting late," Marley sadly murmured, "I should probably get home now, or my Mum will worry." The boy nodded, before gently pulling the girl in for a peck on the lips.

"We really should do this more often." He whispered into her ear as they walked out of the shop.

Marley contentedly nodded, before walking in the direction of her house. She was just turning the corner when she heard Jake yell, "One last thing!" Suspiciously, she turned to face him, her left eyebrow slightly raised.

"Nice baby photos!" He yelled without delay, a humoured smirk gracing his face as he began running towards his house, not giving his girlfriend a chance to respond.

"I can't believe my Mum did that." Marley groaned as she felt a blush make its way onto her cheeks. Quickly she made her way home, ready to have a stern talk with her parent.


End file.
